the love that's never mine
by geek in the pink XD
Summary: Bubbles is 17 turning 18, was wondering if she would ever find love from her family, from other people. What she didn’t know was that love is just waiting for her all these years.
1. sekking love

the power puff girls by powerpuff girls rock

**A/N: this is my first story ever and im planning it to be a chapter story so please read it and review if you want to suggest what will happen in chapter 2. thanks a lot!**

Disclaimer: I do not own ppg for cryin out loud

Title**: The love that's never mine**

Rated: T Drama/Romance

Chapter 1: **seeking for love **

Bubbles is 17 turning 18, was wondering if she would ever find love from her family, from other people. What she didn't know was that love is just waiting for her all these years. **(A/N: the love thing is on chapter two coming real soon)**

**Scene 1: ONE NIGHT AT THE UTONIUM'S RESIDENCE.**

"OMG I almost forgot about our birthday party! And it's coming real soon! Oh what should I get for my sisters?" Bubbles ask herself "Oh and I can't forget about the cake, the invitations, the food, the place & everything!" she said confusing herself.

She looks in the mirror and she looks at her self "I look a total mess!" her blonde hair was untied, her shirt was baggy, she really looks like a total mess, or maybe a garbage woman.

She looks at the mirror and she said "But what about me? Do they ever do anything for me? Do they really care about me? or do they even **love** me?" Tears suddenly fell down her cheeks and she wiped them away quickly.

"I know I was always the cute one when we were five. But….." She looks at herself in the mirror again. "But now do people even notice me? Do they ever think that I exist and not just a toy that after their done playing with they just throw me away like a piece of junk?"

"I can't be like this forever! I have to find my true self; my life is not going to be wasted just by thinking about other peoples lives. I can't be like this forever, I can't. **I love them but do they love me?**"

**A/n: end of chapter one! hope u liked it, about 3-4 reviews and ill start the second chapter real soon.**


	2. the love that has been found

Chapter 2: **The love that has been found**

Disclaimer: I don't own ppg hehehe!

**A/N**: this is the second chapter so I hope you guys like it and pls. review for comments.

**

* * *

Scene 2: the next day, the day before their 18th birthday, Bubbles were going shopping for groceries. She looks more decent now. **

**"Ok, so I just need to buy gifts for my sisters & some food for the party"** Bubbles said checking her list.

After she's done doing the grocery, she wonders what should she wear for tomorrow's party and if she could shop for herself too. Her only birthday wish was to find herself a date

or a **"boyfriend."**But at that time she thinks **"Nah! It's impossible to find a date for tomorrow."** she said trying to think of something else**." But on the second thought I'm **

**18 tomorrow so why not look for a date or something?"** she said with a little bit of excited

**"Well I shouldn't always think about the party, I'm just stressing my self out!"** she said.

As she was wondering around the mall, she suddenly bumps into a tall, handsome guy. and the eggs she bought splattered all over both of them along with the groceries.

**"Opps, im sorry I didn't mean to bump you, it's just that I'm um…a … little confused and lost because I just moved here."** he said trying to give Bubbles his hanky and

picking up

the groceries.

**"By the way my name is Boomer" **he said offering his hand to shake. **"Nice to meet you Boomer"** Bubbles said shaking his hand. **"You look familiar"** she said thinking.

**"You ….you're one of the rowdyruff boys!"** she said a little bit nervous. **"Yeah, but don't worry its not like im gonna kill ya or somethin'."** he said trying to comfort

bubbles.

**"But….But you're a villain"** Bubbles said feeling a little bit comfortable. **"Oh, about that…"** there was quite a long pause, but not that long. **"Um…about being a villain. I **

**um… I already quit"** he said feeling a lil embarrassed. **"It's just that I don't want to hurt people, it's just not me, I don't want other people to treat me like garbage."**

he said felling a little

sad and embarrassed.

**"I wanted to be loved not hated."** Boomer said **"Don't worry I feel the same way too"** Bubbles said blushing and trying to comfort Boomer.

* * *

**Scene 3: At the food court. Bubbles and Boomer enjoy the company of each other. They laugh and get sad with each other. It seems like they knew each other very well.**

**"Boomer, um… eh…"** she said shyly. And then continue talking **"I was wondering if you could um….hehe..."** she couldn't say it, until **"you were wondering if I could go **

**with**

**you on your birthday party. Is that what you were trying to say?"** Boomer said guessing, he smiled at Bubbles, he looks really cute when he does that.

**"Um... Yeah"** that's the only word came out of her mouth. She blushed and quieted.

**"Well, all right! No prob!"** He said blushing too andscratching the back of his head and smile. **"So I see ya tomorrow, around 8:00 at my house"** Bubbles said excitedly.

**"Yeah, see ya….um... and take care."** Boomer said unsure or shy?.

**"Cuz I um...um…"**

**"I love you"** and then he flew away, Bubbles chased after him and kissed him fully on the lips.

**Bubbles at last felt that somebody loves her for who she is, not because she's cute, but it's because of her heart. Boomer felt the same way about Bubbles, he **

**loved her. It was like**

**love at first sight. Bubbles felt really happy when he was around, that is why she thought that she found the love that was never hers.**

**End of chapter 2**

**

* * *

A/N: That's it for now guys, so review and suggest. TY. **

**Chapter 3 is going to be fun so just review and suggest what u want for chp.3 

* * *

**

**Powerpuff girls rock©**


	3. The Party

**Rated: T Drama/Romance A/N: and a little bit of humor hehe!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: the party****

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character, so shut up and read. Just joki'n hehe!****

* * *

Scene 4: At Bubbles house she's setting everything up for the pool party. She invited Blossom, Buttercup, the Professor, Ms. Keane and, of course, she couldn't forget, Boomer. The first person to come was Boomer, at exactly 8:00 pm. He came to help Bubbles set up, they cooked food together and Bubbles was so happy with him.**

**"Thanks Boomer"** Bubbles said, still working on the cake. Boomer took her hand and kissed it.

**"Thanks for what?"** He asked.** "Thank you for the... oh, how do I say this? Um, thank you for the love I guess."** She said kinda nervous.

**"It's nothing, I'd do anything for you"** he said staring at her. **"Because you know that I love you."** He said blushing and takes her hand and kisses it again.

**"Um... eh... can I continue what I'm doin now hehe"** she said blushing and taking her hand off of his and continues to chop the veggie. Boomer still staring at her asked her the

most shocking thing for Bubbles.

**"Bubbles, I, um, was just wondering if you can go out with me, just the two of us."** He said thinking_ **what did I just say! Oh, I hope she would say yes!**_

**"Sure, I'd love to! So when are you planning this to be?"** She asked she casually seems like she was really comfortable saying anything to him.

**"Uh well I was planning it tonight after the party. Is that ok for you?"** He asked.

**"Yeah! Sure! Good idea! So for now let's enjoy the party!"** She said. **"And eh Bubbles I ...um…i...i...i... could you be my girlfriend?"** he said and quickly trying to

explain. **"I know I'm kind of quick but it's just that…."** Before he finished talking, Bubbles says **"Sure",** She said **"so are you planning to marry me too?"** She said

laughing.

Boomer hold Bubbles' in his hands and said **"Bubbles, listen to me, I love you its not a joke."** He said looking at her in the eye seriously. **"I'm willing to marry you **

**anytime. It's just that I don't want to be separated from you anymore" **he said almost crying. Bubbles can't speak because she's overwhelmed that at last after 18 years of

searching for love somebody was ready to give his whole life to her. And because she's afraid of what people might think of her being in love with a villain. All she can think was

that she knows that she loves him and that she don't care about what they think. Who cares about what they think about her? She asked herself.

**"Boomer"** the doorbell began to ring. **"Oh son of a nutcracker, let me get the door first ok."** She said sort of mad. She opened the door. **"Hello, my cute lovely sister!"**

Blossom said in an overwhelmed tone.

**"Happy birthday to us!"** Buttercup said while hugging her sister, Bubbles.

_**Yeah happy, if you just didn't interrupt! Geez I'm almost there with Boomer! Ughhhhhhhh! **_

**"Yeah, happy birthday to us! So where is the Professor and Ms. Keane?"** she asked.

**"Oh they said there going to be late a little bit."** Buttercup said.

**"Oh, I see, what the **heck** are you guys standing there for? Come on in! You know you were always welcome here!"** She said. **"Hold on, I gotta go to the kitchen **

**first, ok!"** She said hurrying into the kitchen.

Back in the kitchen Boomer was still sitting there waiting for Bubbles to come back. Bubbles enters the kitchen. **"So where was I when I left you?"** she said. **"Um, you were **

**saying "Boomer" and then you left to answer the door."** Boomer said trying to remind her.

**"Oh, Yeah I was trying to say that I… I….love you too and I am willing to marry you too…"** She said. Boomer kisses her fully on the lips in happiness. Until suddenly

Buttercup and Blossom overheard what she said and they were both shocked on what they saw and heard.

**"What the heck is going on here?"** Blossom exclaimed. The two were really shocked. **"Who is he?"** Buttercup asked. Boomer introduce his self to the two and them **"Hi, my**

**name is Boomer nice to meet ya'll!"** he said offering his hand. **"Well nice to meet you too"** Blossom and Buttercup said. **"If I'm not mistaken you are one of the **

**rowdyruff boys, are yes?"** Blossom asked.

**"Well, yes but don't worry I already quit being a villain thing, so nothing to worry 'bout."** He said. Buttercup and Blossom smiled and they said at the same time.

**"Well, welcome to the family Boomer! I'm sure the Professor and Ms. Keane will be fine about your relationship with Bubbles."**

**"Thank you very much, this is the first time there is a family that doesn't treat me like garbage."** Boomer replied happily.

The doorbell then rings.

_**Ding Dong**_

_**Ding Dong**_

It's the Professor and Ms. Keane. They come in and after awhile Bubbles introduces Boomer to the Professor and Ms. Keane, at first they where not convinced about their

relationship, but after a while of interviewing Boomer, they finally gave their words and guess what? They said a big **"YES"** and all of them had a really good night, they laughed

and shared feelings with each other.

**

* * *

Scene 4: After the party, (A/N: the pool party thing is just going to be shown now this is gonna be fun.)**

All of them left except for Boomer he don't wanna leave his love there all alone so he stayed there.

**"Boomer aren't you going home? It's kind of late"** she said **"I think I'll stay here for a little while cuz I don't wanna leave you here all alone, can I stay the night?"**

He asks

**"Sure, no problem"** she said and dived into the pool with her two piece.

**"Hey, Boomer wanna join me?"** she yells so Boomer can hear her from far.

**"Yeah, hold on"** he said. Taking off his shirt with only his trunks on and he dives into the pool.

**"Darn, this water is cold"** he said shivering.

**"You just need a little hug"** Bubbles said chasing him in the water.

**"Boomer, can I ask you something?"** she said.

**"Uh huh, what is it dal'in?"**He said in a sexy voice. Bubbles giggled.

**"I was gonna ask you if you really love me?"** and **"are you willing to marry me?"** she asked not sure what his answer was going to be.

**"You don't need to ask me that! Its in here, you're in here."** he said putting Bubbles hand on top of where his heart is.

**"Thank you Boomer I think that I really found the love that was never mine."** She said smiling and kissing him in the lips.

She said **"This is my best birthday ever, because I'm with you Boomer, my Boo."** They spent the whole night together.

That night was the best night she ever had. She would never forget that moment of her life and she will cherish it forever. **(A/N: THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING OKAY! IF YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT, YOU'RE JUST WRONG!)**

**(A/N: ok that's it for now dudes just review and I'll do more chapters for ya'll, thanks a lot chapter 4 coming soon! if you review.)**

**

* * *

THANK YOU VERY MUCH**

**END OF CHAPTER #3 to be continued**…


End file.
